A Dash of Kitty Love, Books, and Cookie with a Glass of Milk
by R. J. Niner
Summary: What happens Miku finds an abandoned kitty on a trip to get milk and cookies with her boyfriend Len who refuses to put down his book? Well, you apparently get a series of stories oozing of randomness. Something like that. LenxMiku. (Randomness is apparently not a genre...) Based off a prompt to write a story about Lenku, kitties, books, cookies and milk. Dedicated to Hana Okita.
1. Prologue

"Len! Look at her! Isn't she so cute?" Miku purred, fawning over the cute little kitty-cat that stared back at her from the worn cardboard box.

"Mhm, is that so?" Len muttered, his eyes not once lifting from the black typed words of the book he was reading. Miku pouted. She knew Len loved reading, almost to the point that there were times where she'd wonder if Len liked his books more than her, but this was a cute little kitty they were talking about here!

Without thinking, she grabbed the kitty out of its box, holding it under its armpits as she held the kitty out in front of Len, who dropped his book in surprise.

"See! She's cute, isn't she?" Miku pouted as the kitty let out a yawn, baring its pointed teeth with a faint purring sound emerging from its throat.

Len did his best not to snap at his girlfriend, putting on a fake smile as he agreed, "Yes, I can see she's cute, but you ought to be more careful, Miku. What if it scratched you?"

He bent down to pick up his book. Miku just turned the kitty to look her in the face as she cooed, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you, you little cutie?"

The kitty gave another purr, its eyes squinting together as it opened its maw again. Miku set the kitty back down onto the ground again, gently petting its tiny head. It was a small tabby cat with thin black stripes lining its furry tan coat, its round yellowish eyes squinting with content as it rubbed its head against Miku's hand.

"I wonder who abandoned this poor little kitty," Miku sighed, rubbing it affectionately behind the ears. "How can they be so cruel?"

"Maybe they just didn't want the cat anymore," Len suggested, immersing himself back into his book, though he squatted down next to his girlfriend anyways. "Or maybe they just couldn't take care of her."

"Don't you find that so sad?" Miku pouted, turning to face Len. His sapphire eyes were glued to the worn pages of his book, trailing down lines of stiff text until he flipped the page.

"Len!" Miku snapped, her voice harsh. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah," Len mumbled absentmindedly. "I know, it's sad, but you can't help it."

Miku rolled her eyes. Flicking Len on the forehead, she grumbled, "Can't you tell what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yes," Len sighed, snapping his book shut and massaging his forehead. "You're asking if we can keep it, right?"

Miku nodded eagerly, her head bobbling like a bobblehead as her crystal eyes shone with anticipation. Len let out another sigh, scratching his head. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. He'd just been getting to the good part of the book, and sure, he'd read it like five times, but the plot twist of who the criminal was and tragedy behind why they stole the magic cookie was great to read no matter how many times he read it. (Though he did sometimes wonder just who was weird enough to write a mystery about some magic cookie that apparently was under heavy level protection and could grant the wish of whoever took a bite of it. Weird stuff.)

By the time he was done thinking, to his bewilderment, Miku had pulled out a bottle of milk from nowhere and poured some in her hand, enticing the kitty to come towards her. Just as the kitty began to lick the milk from her hand, its small tongue lapping the milk up quickly, Len suddenly came to his senses and exclaimed, "What are you doing Miku?"

"What? I'm just giving her some milk," she pouted back, her bottom lip pursing forward. "The kitty's probably hungry!"

"I know that, but you can't feed cats milk! They're like allergic to it or something!" Len exclaimed, tugging the kitty away from Miku's hand. Unhappy, the kitty took a swipe at Len, who was unfazed by the tiny scratch mark he received.

"Bad kitty!" Miku scolded, flicking the kitty's forehead. The feline immediately bowed its head down, looking at them with something that could be puppy eyes.

"Aw…. She's so cute!" Miku immediately forgot her anger, bringing the cat back into her arms as she cuddled it. "We have to take her back with us!"

Len rolled his eyes and brought his hardcover book to his head with a thud. He regretted it because by the time he turned back to look at Miku with her newfound kitty, he was being given two sets of puppy eyes, and that was one thing he couldn't resist.

"Okay, fine, fine, we'll take her back, okay? We don't have much else to do anyways," Len sighed, giving in as he stood up, brushing his pants off even though there was no dust on his clothes.

"Yay!" Miku cheered, setting the kitty back into its box and picking the cardboard box up into her arms. She tickled the kitty under the chin and cooed, "Len and I are going to take very good care of you, little kitty."

"Can we hurry up?" Len asked, flipping through his book to find his place again. "The only reason we came out was because you wanted to take a break from writing, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Miku drawled out, suddenly remembering how she threw down her pen and paper out of frustration, having suffered a terrible writer's block for a terribly long time. She'd wrenched Len off the computer where he was typing his own story of some sort and had forced him to go out with her for a cookie shopping spree.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. "We could write a story about Cookie here and you and me!"

"Cookie?" Len raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at Miku.

"Yep, cause I'm hungry, and we only found Cookie because we came out to get some cookies!" Miku cheerfully replied as she came to a stop, handing Cookie's box to Len. "Now wait here while I get some real cookies, okay? Since I don't know if the shop lets kitties in."

She gave Len a peck on the cheek before heading off into the café, the bell on the door ringing as she entered. Len stared after her, her twin pigtails bobbing behind her as she rubbed her cold hands together, apparently glad to be out of the winter air. Len glanced down at the kitty who stared back, yellow unblinking eyes meeting sapphire.

"Cookie, huh," Len muttered, reaching a hand into the box to scratch the kitty on the head. The kitty let out a soft purr coming right from its throat, rubbing against Len's finger. He had to smile, glancing back up again to look at Miku, who was now excitedly ordering her beloved cookies with two giant glasses of milk. Another light bulb seemed to go off in her head as she excused herself, pulling out a notebook and hastily writing something down, something that Len could've bet was some random story idea about cats and whatnot. The way she was grinning to herself before hurriedly turning around and paying for her milk and cookies made Len feel happy inside, glad she was no longer stressing out about not having something fun to write about.

"Well," he remarked, glancing back down at Cookie. "Looks like you're going to become quite a star."

When Miku came out of the store with her newly bought goods, the couple headed back home with their newest addition to their unofficial family. Once they set up a makeshift bed for Cookie, Len offered her a bowl of water before deciding to test how smart Cookie was by reading his weird book aloud to her. Miku could only chuckle to herself as she settled down with a cookie dangling from her mouth, ready to let her imagination fly. Her fingertips hovering over the keyboard, she let out a grin and began to type a story about her, Len, a cute little kitty cat, and, the noise in the background being filled with Len's droning voice as he read aloud from his book while munching on the snacks she'd just bought, books, milk and cookies.

After all, who didn't like kitties, books, and cookies with a nice glass of milk?

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for my complete randomness! XP**

**So I was chatting with Hana-chan and I was like, "So what kind of one-shot should I write for you?" And so I was given the prompt of writing something about kitties, books, milk and cookies with LenKu. So voila, I tried. XD**

**But now, to my surprise I'm having fun thinking of all these weird ideas so maybe I'll make this a drabble series thingy, which is why Miku's about to write something with the same prompt I was given. So maybe that'll happen if I'm bored enough. I don't know.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was somewhat enjoyable to read...**


	2. The Princess who Loved Milk

**WARNING: A crap ton of randomness ahead. You have been warned. XD**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a princess who was obsessed with drinking milk. For our purposes, as this is a Vocaloid fanfic, let's name her Miku shall we? (I could totally name her Hana-cha—*gets dragged away*)

Anyways, Miku was a beautiful girl with a long turquoise locks that reached down to her waist, tied up everyday in two long pigtails. She was easily the prettiest girl in the kingdom with her dazzling crystal blue eyes and petite figure and would certainly have a long line of suitors waiting to win her hand for all but one reason:

She absolutely adored drinking milk every moment of the day, and any moment without it would throw her into a terrible fit, one that only did more so to cause her suitors to turn away from the living beauty in disappointment.

Her parents, the king and queen, were at their wits end. They had intended for their daughter to marry by the time she was sixteen so that they could be well assured that their successor to the throne would be someone worthy of both their daughter and the kingdom. At this rate, they realized that if Miku did not stop her fits whenever she didn't have milk to drink, she would never get married, and they would never find a son-in-law worthy of becoming the future king. So of course, there was only one thing to be done:

They'd have to imprison their daughter in her room without any milk to drink until she learned to control her temper and become a proper, polite princess.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LOCKED UP?" was Miku's first reaction when her parents told her of their plan, her filled bottle of milk crashing into the cold stone floor.

"It's for your own good, sweetie," her mother tried to reassure her, but there was no comforting the spoiled princess, who was now in hysteria, more over her spilt milk than anything else.

"Now, now, dear, it won't be as terrible as you think it is. You'll still have everything to entertain you in your room, just not milk. We'll let you out when you have learned how to behave as a proper lady who does not make a fuss about not drinking milk," her father added amongst her screams as she ordered the servants to get her another drink, oblivious to her father's words. Who cared about what he was saying? She just wanted more milk. More and more and MORE.

However, before the servants could return with her beloved drink, the guards had already dragged her off back to her room and locked the door tight and her windows barred so she wouldn't be able to escape. By most, there was only a small opening in the door for food, and the windows could be opened after a lot of nudging and grunting, but that was it. No matter how much of a fit Miku threw, her parents and the servants would only ignore her, convinced that this indeed was for the best.

"Hmph," Miku muttered to herself, kicking at the door for the umpteenth time. "I'm a princess, they can't lock me up forever. I'm so going to make them pay when I get out of this freaking prison!"

She kicked at the door even harder with only one result. The door still refused to budge, and she ended up rolling around on the floor for a good half an hour in pain.

Eventually, days went by and Miku found herself bored. There was no such thing as a TV or a computer in her world so the only thing she could do was read all the books in her enormous library that rang along one side of her gigantic room, rows and rows of book shelves that ran from the floor to the ceiling, accessible by a long rolling ladder. She still threw fits when someone came to give her food, always a fancy dish, or so it would be if they could just give her ONE FREAKING GLASS OF MILK.

But she could only grumble to herself and be satisfied with water for the time being, all the while plotting out how she could best get revenge. Perhaps she'd empty the entire milk supply in the castle once she got out, or maybe finally get married to some stupid prince and demand all the peasants to pay taxes in milk.

She chuckled to herself. That was definitely a great idea.

It was around this time that she thought she heard a faint scratching noise outside her window. She'd been grumbling to herself again about the lack of milk, refusing to eat her lunch, a dish of broiled fish and pudding and whatever royals ate (I don't know). She glanced over at the window and slowly got to her feet, surprised to see a little tabby cat pawing at the window. She had a soft spot for cats and like, so she quickly dashed over and opened the window after a lot of shoving. Through the bars on her window, she could just barely reach the kitty, but it didn't stop her from fervently petting the kitty, who gave a content meow.

"Aww, look at you, you little cutie" Miku cooed, staring into the kitty's mystical yellow eyes. "I wonder what you're doing here."

The kitty just nudged her hand more, stretching its head back as if asking to be tickled under the chin. Miku giggled like a kindergartener and started tickling the kitty's neck. Watching the kitty enjoy such special treatment as it started rolling back and forth on the grass outside, she sighed, "You're so lucky to be free. If only I could have a glass of milk, I'm sure I could be as happy as you are right now."

The kitty suddenly stopped rolling around on the ground, turning its tiny head towards the princess as it watched her with yellow unblinking eyes.

Just as Miku let out another melancholic sigh, the kitty asked, "What if someone were to give you a glass of milk? What would you do in return?"

"Anything!" Miku exclaimed, flopping onto her stomach with a pout. "I'll give them anything they want!"

"Is that so?"

A long silence followed as Miku stared at the kitty almost hopefully. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

"You can talk," she stated blankly, staring at the tabby that was now licking its fur. All it did was nod as it padded away, vanishing through the tall grass. Miku stared after it for a good five minutes before shaking her head, trying to clear it. She was probably just tired, her brain malfunctioning from the lack of milk. After all, there was no way a kitty could talk, right?

The grass suddenly started rustling again, and the same tabby cat appeared, dragging something along behind it with a taut string of rope. Miku could already feel her mouth watering when the thing came into view. It was a bottle of milk, liquid drops still glistening on the glass surface as if to show off how cold and fresh the milk inside was. With one last tub, the bottle came tumbling into Miku's hands, and before the kitty could even say anything, the milk was gone.

"Ahh," Miku let out a satisfied sigh, feeling like the world's happiest girl ever. She wiped her milk moustache off with her sleeve and patted her belly, still savoring the taste of her beloved drink on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, Miku remembered the kitty. She immediately went over and started petting it like crazy, cooing, "You're such a good little kitty. Thank you so much for getting me this milk!"

"You have my master to thank, not me," the kitty purred, clearly enjoying being petted. "He is a young man with an open heart."

Miku's hand froze in place. Pressing her face as close to the kitty as the bars allowed her to, she accusingly muttered, "So you really can talk."

"Well, yes I can, but that's not the poi—"

"Aww, this just makes you so much cuter!" Miku exclaimed, trying her hardest to go and cuddle the kitty with no luck. Not only had the feline leaped out of the way, the iron bars across her window were seriously in the way. Miku had never been so disappointed before in her life, so she ended up pouting in her room for a good half an hour before realizing the cat was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear little kitty. You want an award for your hard work, right?" Miku smiled, dragging her lunch dish towards her. "You can have this fish here that I didn't eat. I promise you it's very good."

To her surprise, since she thought every cat in the world loved fish, the kitty just shook her tiny head and inquired, "My master heard that your Highness has a very large collection of books, so he was wondering if you'd make such a trade with him. A glass of milk in return for one book."

"Of course I wouldn't mind! I'll do anything for milk!" Miku exclaimed, rushing over and randomly taking one book out of her bookshelf. She handed the book to the kitty before asking, "But wouldn't your master have already read silly books like these? He must be a rich prince, right?"

"Uh, well…" the kitty stumbled on its words before replying, "He is a prince of a foreign country, wishing to learn more about this country, and of course, he will make sure this book is returned as soon as he has finished it."

Just as the kitty turned to vanish into the bushes again, Miku called, "Wait! I haven't learned you or your master's name yet!"

The kitty paused before turning back to face Miku, the book tied to its back thanks to Miku's help. Its yellow eyes glowing, it replied, "I have no formal name, but my master calls me Cookie. As for my master himself, his name is Len."

Before Miku could ask anything else, the tabby cat was gone, the only reminder of it and its master's existence being the glass bottle that had been left behind, a few creamy white drops of milk still glistening inside like caring thought left there for the princess, as if to remind her that the prince, or rather, HER prince, was thinking of her.

And Miku found herself falling for this mysterious Prince Len who owned the kitty Cookie and had presented her with the most wonderful gift of all.

* * *

**A/N: Err…. It started getting long, so I'll continue it next chapter maybe I guess haha (BUT WHAT AM I EVEN WRITING? LIKE ACTUALLY…)**

**I'm sorry, I honestly don't know where this fairy tale like story idea came from. It just happened… **

**Thanks for reading this totally (not) healthy dose of pure randomness! Hopefully this won't end up so bad, and it won't seem so terribly completely out of nowhere by the time I finish it up! (Also feel free to tell me what you think I'm doing wrong)**


	3. The Boy who Loved Books

Unbeknownst to the now smitten princess, the kitty, whose name was Cookie, had returned home to where its master Len lived, but unlike the Miku's fantasies of a wondrous castle bustling with servants and personal attendants, there was only a small cottage with a leaking roof and an array of fresh bread displayed in its front yard.

This was reality that Miku could not even come close to imagining. When she'd been given that first bottle of pure delicacy, her mind could only come to one conclusion, that finally she'd met her prince, one who was constantly worrying about her, especially now that she was in dire need. After all, all the "prince" had wanted was a stupid book off her gigantic bookshelf, and who cared about books?

So never would she imagine that her "Prince Len" was nothing but a poor baker's son who'd taught himself to read behind his parents' back. Every day, all he yearned for was a book to read after accidently stumbling upon one in the village scribe's house when delivering an order of freshly baked bread. He dreamed and dreamed of the fancy lives of royalty and the dazzling adventures of fantasy worlds where monsters and fairies existed, wishing that one day, he would find such a world in hard, clear print, not just in the wisps of his imagination.

Still, it'd taken a lot of persuading on Cookie's part to get Len to give Miku a glass of milk. Milk was a rather scarce delicacy in the village, his family being one of the few who actually owned a cow, albeit an old one. But the temptation of getting a book was too enticing for the poor village boy, so when Cookie finally came back, a hardcover book tied to its back, Len was ecstatic.

"Oh my god. Just look at it!" Len exclaimed, running his hands over the smooth green cover. "It looks like brand new! And do you smell this, Cookie?"

He held the book open for a quick second for Cookie before flopping onto his bed and burying his face into the pages. "It's smells so wonderful! The brand new parchment, the fresh and solid ink, the taut glue, it's all so amazing!"

"Len, I think you're hyperventilating," Cookie remarked, licking its paw as its eyes watched the boy roll around on his bed, the book hugged to his chest.

"But it's a book! A book!" Len exclaimed, fawning over it like a girl over a newly bought dress. Suddenly he sat up and asked, "When are Mom and Dad coming back from the fair?"

"Not until noon tomorrow," Cookie yawned back. Len's parents had gone to the county fair for the day, off to display their various types of bread and milk in order to get some extra profit.

Len had a sly smirk on his face as he held out the book, his eyes brimming with happiness as he grinned, "Then go put the closed sign on the door. I'm not going anywhere until I finish my book."

* * *

Len's eyes were red and sore the next day from staying up all night to finish it. He lied and told his parents he'd been trying to invent a new type of cookies, which wasn't terribly a lie, since he'd helped with some of the work. Cookie was the one who'd been ordering him around, trying to create a cookie that tasted like fish.

Cookie, as you might have noticed, is no normal kitty. Len chanced upon the injured kitty when he was still a young boy, and after nursing it back to health, was delighted to find that Cookie was an intelligent creature who could talk and think, though unfortunately for Len, most people couldn't understand Cookie, leaving them to believe Len lived in a world where he pretended his cat could talk. It didn't terribly bother Len because he was too busy wrapping his head around fantasy worlds anyways, and Cookie was the one who ended up helping him with chores and, as in this case, finding stuff and making deals to benefit Len.

Len returned the book the next day along with another glass of milk. After all, to only give one glass of milk for such a wonderful book seemed like an unfair deal for the princess. A book like that deserved at least ten bottles of milk in return, but Len could only dish out one since his family was low on surplus.

In Miku's eyes, it only strengthened that kind, loving image of a dazzling prince. Cookie didn't even need to ask before Miku offered to give its master another book in return, much to Len's delight. And so the exchange continued. A milk in the morning along with the borrowed book were given to the princess, and an empty bottle along with the new book was taken to Len. Len had to admit that his image of the princess was slightly nicer than it was before. He'd once thought of the royals as mean, selfish, and spoiled, but the princess (Cookie repeatedly reminded him her name was Miku) offered him her books with a selfless heart, though he assumed part of it was because she just desperately wanted milk. Slowly one bottle of milk per day turned into two, three, Len sacrificing his own drink as thanks to the girl who had introduced him to so many new worlds and genres. Fantasy, mystery, romance, adventure, horror, he'd read all kinds of books and they only got better over time. Miku of course took notice, and in turn kept giving him more and more books at a time, until Len had to ask Cookie to tell the princess to stop giving him so many books at a time. He loved the gesture but there was only a number of books he could read a day, especially with his parents hovering over him, demanding he learn all the trades of a baker so he could take up the business.

Almost a month had passed since Miku had been locked up by her family. With the palace walls, she could hear the conversations that floated about, her parents remarking what a good temper she'd been in, contemplating on letting her out soon. "And now she can be married" was the sentence that always hung on their lips, but suddenly, thinking of all the suitors who'd once tried to entertain her until she threw a fit from lack of milk, she felt there was something unlikable about them, her mind filled only with the thoughts of her Prince Len. And that's when she knew. There would only be one person she'd ever marry.

* * *

"And so, the princess said she wants to marry you," Cookie faithfully declared to Len, pretending to roll out a long scroll in front of it.

"She what?" Len said, choking on a glass of milk.

"Marry," Cookie stated flatly. "You know, when two people become husband and wife at a wedding and all that."

"I know what marrying someone means!" Len snapped. "What I don't get is why she would want to marry some poor villager like me?"

"Oh, well, about that," Cookie slowly said. "She sorta thinks you're a prince…"

"And you never corrected her?" Len shouted, slamming his hand down on the table.

Cookie gave something that resembled a dry laugh. "Well, you know, I forgot."

"You forgot," Len repeated dully, glaring at the kitty. "You expect me to believe you? Remember the last time you 'forgot' to tell me that bottle of milk had been expired for a week before I drank it? And the time you 'forgot' to wake me up even though you knew my parents would flip if I didn't get up in time?"

"Well, this time it's a good 'forgot,'" Cookie defended itself. "Now the princess wants to marry you."

"And I'm supposed to become a prince overnight?" Len spat, collapsing onto a nearby seat with his arms crossed. "Maybe I've read you too many fairy tales, but life isn't like that. What do you think will happen when she learns I'm just some nerdy peasant? I'll bet you anything that the moment she knows who I am, she'll call off the offer."

Cookie pouted at Len and snapped back, "Fine then, be so unconfident about yourself, but you're going to go tell her that yourself."

Len complied. It wasn't that marrying a princess didn't interest him; any normal person would be delighted that a royal princess would even think about marrying them. He just didn't know what the person was like, much less what she looked like, and worse yet, the princess didn't even know him. People didn't get married over a trade of milk and books.

Len headed off the next day, following Cookie through a grove of trees and crawling under a couple of bushes. Sometimes he was a hundred percent sure that Cookie was purposely taking a roundabout way just to tire Len out, but whatever the reason, they finally ended up near the palace walls. Len drank in the sight of marble walls towering up into the skies, sparkling under the sunlight. It was beautiful, the royal palace, more than a villager could ever imagine. His eyes traced down the straight walls and fell upon an open window, a cheerful humming coming from inside. Cookie turned to him and said, "Stay here. I'll tell the princess you're here so she doesn't have a heart attack, and then you can explain things for yourself. Good?"

Len nodded, his eyes still trained on the window. Was that him, or did he just spot a trail of turquoise hair flit across the window?

Cookie padded towards the window and let out a meow like he usually did. Miku appeared at the window in a heartbeat, cheerfully saying, "Hello there, Cookie. Are you here for another milk delivery today?"

Cookie shook its head, much to Miku's surprise, though she surprisingly didn't feel annoyed. Somehow, just this interaction with her beloved prince was enough to calm her, and she could feel that she'd become a better person because of him.

"I told my master of your proposal," Cookie stated.

"Oh!" Miku exclaimed. "And? Did he say yes?"

"Well…" Cookie glanced over at the bushes where Len was hiding, his figure perfectly still from what the kitty could see. "He's come here with me today to talk to your Highness, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" Miku was bouncing about in her room, feeling giddy with joy. Her prince was here to see her!

Cookie glanced over at the bushes again, waiting for Len to come out. It might shatter Miku's impression of him, being dressed in poor peasant's clothes and all, but Cookie was sure Miku wouldn't mind. It was the heart and not the status that countered, right?

But Len didn't appear. After moment of waiting, Cookie padded back over to where Len was hiding and hissed, "Len! What are you—?"

Cookie froze mid-sentence as another glittering tear bubbled out of Len's sapphire eyes and trailed down his cheek. The kitty immediately leapt onto Len and demanded, "Len! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Len gulped, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," was the quick reply.

"Then go and talk to the princess," Cookie urged him, biting down on Len's collar and trying to drag him out.

Len ignored his pet and stared at the princess. She was glancing around, excited and yet anxious, her turquoise pigtails gliding through the air with every turn of the head. Her blue-green eyes reflected an ocean, wide, shimmering, and yet breathtakingly beautiful. All of her features were small, petite, yet delicate and ladylike, an air of respectfulness around her that no girl in the village had. His eyes followed the princess's slender hand that traced the edge of the window sill and paused slightly on the bars barring her from the outside world. She was like a canary stuck in its birdcage, a fairy trapped in a cave, a rose snipped off its bush. How could anyone ever have the heart to lock away such a beautiful girl? Len didn't know. The only thing he knew was that all negative thoughts about the princess just floated away, leaving his heart a tight bundled mess until the tears started appearing in his eyes.

"Excuse me," the princess's voice rang out, a wonderful rhyme in Len's ears. "Before I meet you, Len's your name, right, good sir? Um, well, I'm sure you know this too, but I'm Miku, and I want to thank you for all you've done for me."

"Miku," Len repeated absentmindedly, the name rolling off his tongue like delicious foam. He somehow found his voice as he replied, "That's a beautiful name, your Highness."

"T-thanks," Miku stammered, her heart racing faster. This Prince Len, if his looks were just as charming as his voice, she felt like she might die of pure bliss.

There was an awkward silence that passed between the two of them. Finally, Miku asked, "So… what was the thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right," Len mumbled, his spirits falling again. Right. He had to confess that he wasn't the prince Miku was obviously expecting him to be. It might break the princess's heart, but the worst part was his own feelings. A peasant boy marrying a princess was unthinkable, and now, he might as well have ripped his own heart out.

"Well…." Len started, taking in a deep breath. It would be okay, right? He felt like he couldn't breathe, but that was only because Miku was just too beautiful. It couldn't be love, so he would be able to say those words. Maybe.

"I would like to apologize for several things, your Highness," Len finally said, letting loose a tense sigh.

"And what would those things be?"

"First of all, Cookie tells me your Highness thinks I'm a prince, but I'm afraid I've given you the wrong impression. I'm…not a prince."

The silence that followed was deafening. Len cowered lower where he lay, suddenly ashamed of himself for telling Miku the truth. He really ought to her, he thought, his heartbeat pounding as an uneasy feeling rose in his chest. Miku's voice put him to a halt.

"Is that so?" she asked. For some strange reason, she didn't feel disappointed at all, even when her image of a beautiful prince had been shattered. So her savior was a peasant boy, a beautiful sounding boy at that. Maybe it hadn't been the prince she'd been infatuated with. Maybe it had more to do with loving the person, whoever he was, for helping her.

"Uh, yeah," Len stammered, having not expected such a calm response. The words were now flowing by now, tumbling out of his mouth. "And also I just wanted to apologize to your Highness because I…I used to think you must have been a spoiled princess, but after all this, I, I'm sorry for assuming wrongly."

Miku just let out a light giggle. She beckoned Cookie back over towards her, cuddling the kitty the best she could from behind the bars. "Well, I'm glad that I've changed your mind, Len."

Len's heart skipped a beat when she said his name. He stared at his hands instead, ripping out tufts of grass nervously. Suddenly, she asked, "Do you love me, Len?"

"W-w-what?" he stammered, his entire body freezing up. If he'd been standing up, he would've fallen smack on his butt, but since he was already flat on the ground, his heart was the only thing malfunctioning. He stuttered, "I, I'm just a peasant and so I wouldn't be allowed to and, you know, I already shouldn't have even come to see you and—"

"Len," Miku's voice commanded, her turquoise eyes searching the grass for the boy. "Please, just answer the question."

Len gulped and somehow managed to stare at the princess's eyes. She was beautiful, standing there under the first rays of the sun that illuminated his figure. He breathed. "Yes."

Miku's face lit up with a brilliant smile as she replied, "And I do too, Len. It doesn't matter to me if you're a peasant. You gave me milk when no one would help me, and now you've changed me, for the better. I really would be delighted to marry you, Len. So please, let me see you so we can get to know each other better. And then when I get out of here, I'll be sure to tell my parents about you. They can't ignore my wishes, right?"

There was a long pause after that. Miku's hand paused over Cookie's head, both waiting for Len's response.

Finally, it came, heavy and damp. "I'm sorry, your Highness. I can't."

"What? Why not?" Miku pouted. She'd been so sure Len would accept her proposal. She was the princess after all, wasn't she?

"To look at me would only taint your beautiful eyes, so I'm afraid I must hide myself from your gaze," Len murmured from his hiding spot, tugging at his messy blond bangs. How could he ever face such a beautiful goddess when he was so dirtily clad and his looks couldn't even compare to a strand of Miku's turquoise hair? He didn't have the courage to let the princess see him, not yet.

"I see," Miku slowly replied, seeming to understand Len's emotions, sadly petting Cookie, who let out a sorrowful meow. Suddenly she brightened up and said, "Then would you mind coming here to talk with me again? If I can't see you yet, I'm sure a little more conversation won't hurt, right?"

Len glanced up at Miku's face that was glowing with optimism. He had to return the kind smile as he promised, "Of course, your Highness. I would love to."

* * *

**A/N: Sigh… everything I write nowadays seems to get too long… I promise I'll resolve everything next chapter, and hopefully this random "fairy tale" won't seem so completely out of nowhere (other than that I've been keeping to the prompt! minus the cookies...). **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Fairy Tale Ending

For the next few months, Len would visit the princess every other day, cautiously sneaking out of the house whenever he was free to bring her a glass of milk, sometimes two or three, and sometimes with a cookie to go along with it. After all, cookies were best with milk, and Len had happened to get a recipe book from Miku once detailing how to make the perfect cookie. And if Miku liked it, Len was perfectly fine with making it for the princess even if it meant more work on his part. Miku would in turn hand him a book as always, though when asked if she liked reading, Miku just laughed and said, "Nah, I can't sit still long enough to read. "

"But the amount of books in your library is amazing, your Highness!" Len exclaimed, glancing up from the cover of the book he'd just received. "Surely you've read most of them!"

"Nope," Miku muttered absentmindedly, swirling the contents of the glass bottle around and around. She finally uncapped the cap and took a giant swig. "Aah! This still tastes as great as ever!"

"Well, I'm glad that's at least still to your taste, your Highness," Len sighed, smiling as he watched a cute smile form on Miku's face.

"But before that, Len!" Miku suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Stop calling me your Highness already! My name's Miku. Mi-ku. Go it?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Miku looked like she just burst a vein. "C'mon Len, call me Miku, please?"

"But—"

"Nope!" Miku cut in. "I'm not taking anymore of that 'I'm a peasant' crap. We've known each other for months already, so you don't need to be so formal with me anymore Besides, you won't let me see you, at all. The least you could do is call me by my name, right?"

Len was silent for a long time. Miku had a point, but maybe it was just because he'd been raised to respect royalty that he was feeling so awkward about taking this giant step.

"C'mon, Len, you can do it!" Cookie cheered, and unfortunately, Miku just had to join in too. How was he supposed to resist now?

"Fine, I'll use your name from now on, M-M…Miku," Len mumbled, burying his face into the grass the moment he finished his sentence.

"See, it wasn't that hard, right?" Miku giggled, her stomach fluttering. Len's face just burned redder at her response. At least she sounded excited.

"Hey, Cookie, come over her for a second," Miku called out. Cookie padded over obediently, leaving Len there alone, still dying of embarrassment. After a moment of hasty whispers, Cookie was back, limping a bit due to holding one of its paws up in the air the entire time.

"What do you want?" Len grumbled, glancing over at Cookie.

Suddenly, it plopped its paw onto Len's cheek, staring blankly at him. Len demanded again, "What?"

"It's a kiss from Miku," Cookie stated matter-of-factly.

Len didn't get it at first. Cookie sighed and explained, "She told me to give you her kiss."

Oh, so Miku had kissed Cookie's paw, and Cookie then hobbled over without tainting it and then had given to Len? So that's what Cookie meant, Len thought to himself.

Wait, KISS?

Len turned bright red and buried his face into his hands again, his heart pounding in his chest and steam seemingly melting off his blonde head. Miku had just kissed him. It was an indirect kiss, sure, but it was still a kiss. A kiss. A kiss. A kiss.

"Uh, your Highness?" Cookie nervously called out, pawing its way back to Miku. "I think Len broke."

Miku just giggled at the news, wondering what expression Len had on his face at the moment, not that she'd seen him at all anyways. She stared over in Len's direction longingly, absentmindedly tickling Cookie under its chin. Cookie had once told her Len was definitely not as ugly as he claimed to be, and in fact he was actually considered quite handsome in the village, but of course, compared to most royals, Len might be considered more of an ordinary boy with normal looks (not that Cookie knew what most royals looked like anyways).

Miku let out a long sigh again. "Won't you ever let me see you, Len?"

A long pause ensued before Len's voice mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm still too ashamed to stand before you, Miku."

Miku's sigh quickly melted into a tiny giggle. "Well, at least you're calling me Miku now!" she cheerfully said, trying her best to squash the disappointment in her heart. The silence that followed overfilled the small space between Len and Miku. Miku's silence was more of a waiting for Len to respond, herself not daring to say anything more for fear of letting her disappointment show through. Len was silent even though he knew he ought to respond, mostly because he was too ashamed to reply. He could hear Miku's anticipation, her desire to see him, and he understood why, but no matter what, Len was too scared to let her see him for who he really was, a peasant in dirty clothes and messy hair.

Suddenly, Cookie perked up and suggested, "Then how about this? When your Highness gets let out, Len will show himself to you."

Miku reacted a second faster than Len. She cheered, "Deal! No going back on promises, okay, Len?"

"But I haven't promised anything yet," Len muttered into the earth, scratching his head. He peeked out through the bushes and wondered just how could Miku have such a sweet smile, her eyes shining underneath the sunlight. Even though she couldn't see him, Len could clearly see the puppy-eyed look on her face. Len felt his heart waver and let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I promise," Len relented, pushing himself off the ground to stand up. "I promise to let you, Miku, see me when you are let out again."

"It's a promise," Miku cheerfully giggled as Cookie headed off towards Len. Her smile mellowed out as she asked, "You have to leave already?"

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," Len promised, picking Cookie up into his arms and casting Miku another long look.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Len."

"See you tomorrow, Miku."

Len headed off through the forest with a heavy heart, his head already planning out the snacks he'd bring Miku tomorrow. Miku just stared off in the general direction of where Len had disappeared, contemplating the irony of their words. Every time, they'd say "see you tomorrow," and yet they never really "saw" each other. With a sigh, Miku picked herself up and shut the window, leaping onto her bed and wondering what book she might pick for Len this time.

Little did either of them know that this time, their farewells might actually take root in reality come the next day.

Miku was awakened by the loud pounding on her bedroom door, a loud obnoxious sound of a key turning in a lock quickly following. Wait, a lock? The lock of her door?

Miku shot off her bed in a second to find her maid (whom Miku hadn't seen for months) staring anxiously at her.

"Your Highness!" Luka exclaimed, pouncing on Miku and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Same, same, so get off me first, Luka! Your boobs are choking me!" Miku gasped, struggling to get out of Luka's grip.

The pink-haired girl retreated immediately, straightening out the folds in her dress. She hurriedly went and pulled open the curtains, causing Miku to wince. Luka started straightening the room out immediately as Miku let out a lazy yawn. She explained, "I was so worried, you know, with your temper and everything, no offense intended, your Highness. I mean, your parents left you in here for months with no one to tend to your needs or so much as see you, but your Highness really surprised us all. I'm amazed really, that your Highness ended up so calm and controlled even without milk to drink."

Miku scratched the back of her head a little sheepishly, even though she could've easily taken offense to what Luka had said about her being a temperamental, milk-obsessed girl (though Miku had to admit it was mostly true, thinking back on how she used to be). She pushed out of bed, but before she could go over to her closer, Luka had already chosen an outfit for her, something casual but tidy. Miku hesitated for a moment, already unused to people taking care of her needs for her. Even if she hadn't been used to it at first, Miku could now tie her own hair up into pigtails without much of a hassle and dress up in whatever she felt like wearing.

Eventually, Miku let Luka dress her up, relaxing back into her role as a princess and letting other people take care of her. All this while, Luka wouldn't stop talking. She reported to Miku about every little thing that happened, once in a while pausing to comment again on how much Miku had matured. Miku only half-heartedly listening until she suddenly remembered that Len had promised to come see her that morning. She cast a worried glance out the window. Was he already there, waiting for her to show up? Or could he maybe see everything that was going on in her room at the moment? Miku felt her face burn-up, if only slightly. Then she remembered Len's promise to show himself once she was let out.

"Oh my gosh!" Miku suddenly exclaimed, the adrenaline rushing through her blood and coursing through her entire body. She could see him now!

"Your Highness, is there something wrong?"

"Luka, tell Father that we're going down to visit the village today," Miku ordered, standing up and pushing her bangs out of her eyes, her hands shaking with excitement.

"But, your Highness, your father has already planned out your schedule today. He's invited princes of other kingdoms to come and celebrate your being let out of your room" Luka said, a concerned look appearing on her fact. "Besides, what in the world would you go to such a dirty place like that?"

"Because I have someone I want to see, that's what. And tell Father that I won't see any suitors. I already know who I'm going to marry," Miku shot back, glancing over at the window.

"And who might that be, dear?"

Miku glanced over to see her parents standing there in the doorway. By instinct, she gave them a little curtsy before telling her parents about the boy who brought her milk every day and how she had decided to marry him. To her disappointment, her proposal was met with rejection, her parents telling her that they wouldn't allow Miku to to marry a mere peasant and that now that she was more grown up, the suitors they'd picked for Miku would definitely satisfy her better.

"But I love him! I won't marry anyone other than that boy!" Miku shouted in retaliation, eyes flaring.

"Are you telling me you are going to marry a boy you've never seen before," her mother said sternly. "If you want to thank the boy for his help, you're free to do so, but this isn't a simple matter of love here at stake. We must keep up our presentation and appearance to kingdoms."

Unable to think of a response, Miku continued to glare at her parents. Suddenly she came up with a brilliant idea. She declared, "Fine then, you want me to marry someone? Well I'm going to make up a riddle for them to solve. I'll only marry the first person to solve my riddle, no matter who they might be!"

Exasperated, her parents could only agree to Miku's condition. They left the room shaking their heads, muttering under their breath, "And I thought Miku had finally grown up into a mature young lady."

Miku heard them but didn't care for the moment. Quickly, she dismissed Luka and shut the door solidly behind the maid. Without a second to spare, she dashed to the window and called out, "Len!"

She didn't receive an answer. She called out a second time, only to receive silence as an answer again. Miku suddenly felt her throat constrict, her heart throbbing in her throat. Where was Len? Shouldn't he have been here by now? Had something happened? She wanted to see Len, or at least tell him about her riddle so that he could come and win her hand. Just where was he?

Shouting herself hoarse, Miku was just about to give up and fall to the ground in despair when she heard a familiar meowing outside her window. She pressed herself to the edge of the window, leaning all the way out now that the bars were gone to see Cookie staring up at her.

"Cookie! Where's Len?" Miku immediately asked, scooping Cookie up into her arms.

"Sorry Miku," Cookie apologized, nuzzling her hand. "Len got caught up with work back at his place, so he couldn't come. But they took off the bars on your window. Are you free now?"

"Yep!" Miku grinned. Suddenly, reminded of her request to her parents, she said, "On a side note, Cookie, can you please pass this message along to Len?"

She quietly told the kitty the condition she'd proposed to pick out her future husband. The riddle was something she was sure no one would ever get except Len, but she told the answer to Cookie just in case, asking the kitty to bring Len to the palace. It was killing two birds with one stone. Not only would Miku get to see Len, they'd be officially engaged to each other, two thoughts that had been pressing Miku's mind ever since meeting Len. As she watched Cookie vanish into the grass, Miku couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement run down her spine.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Apparently news spread fast throughout the kingdom that the beautiful princess Miku would only marry the man who solved her riddle. Lines of suitors had already filled the halls before lunch could be served, but every single one of them failed to answer her simple yet vague question:

_What are the ingredients to perfect love potion?_

Miku was starting to grow bored of all the people who kept getting her riddle wrong. Just where was Len? She trusted Cookie enough to get Len to come to the palace, but thinking back to the self-inferiority complex Len seemed to have, Miku knew it couldn't be an easy task to get him to come up here, but still, couldn't he at least move a little faster?

As it turned out, Len had already been moving as fast as his work could allow him. His parents had forced all their work onto him today for some stupid reason like going to meet with family or something, forcing Len to work all morning and miss his meeting with Miku. That'd been the reason he'd sent Cookie over to pass along his apologies and an explanation, but by the time Cookie returned to tell Len about Miku's riddle challenge, Len had already passed out from exhaustion on the couch, fast asleep. By the time Cookie had woken Len up, it was already late afternoon, and it took another hour or so to even convince Len to go to the palace and meet Miku.

Lucky for Len, most of the suitors had gone by the time he finally reached the palace. The only people left waiting in the throne room were Miku's somewhat annoyed parents along with some important officials and Miku herself, bored and anxious, so when the guards announced that someone by the name of Len had come to see the princess, she could help but feel a tingling sense of anticipation run down her spine. _Len. He was here._

Len knew he must've looked been a sight to see. He had worn his cleanest, nicest set of clothes, and yet they were shabby compared to the clothing of the royalty who were busy whispering among themselves, probably wondering what a poor, ugly peasant boy was doing there.

On the contrary to what Len thought, his clothing and status wasn't quite what the royal officials were whispering about. It was his physical appearance; he might not have been the most handsome person in the world, but his cerulean blue eyes shone through his messy blond bangs, glowing with some enchanting light that made everyone wonder just how such a poor peasant could be so…enchanting if not beautiful.

Miku's parents were the first to react, Miku herself still staring at Len with an almost mesmerized look. They asked, "And what business do you have here today, young lad?"

"I, I am h-here to…to uh…" Len couldn't stop stuttering through his sentence. He was too nervous to speak properly, and if it weren't for Cookie whispering the words to him from its hiding place inside Len's shabby coat, Len might've forgotten how to speak at all.

"Come on, Len," Cookie urged, pawing at the fabric of the coat. "Just think about how much you want to be with Miku."

To be with Miku. Len took in a deep breath. That was right. Before, he'd been all anxious over not deserving to be with Miku, but Cookie had a point. Didn't things like these happen in fairy tales all the time, when the peasant boy won the princess's hand? How different was his situation to theirs? A glance at Miku found her hastily glancing away with a small blush on her face before she steadied her emotions and pouted a little at Len, as if she had something to say and was waiting for Len to continue.

"I'm here to win the princess's hand in marriage."

The entire hall fell silent as Miku's father's gaze hardened. "You, a mere peasant boy, want to win my daughter's hand? What atrocity is this! I'll have you—"

"No, Dad!" Miku cut in, her eyes staring straight at Len, sparking with confidence. "The condition to marry me was whoever could solve the riddle first, right? So he has as much of a right to try as any other suitor had."

Her father could only back down from Miku's assertiveness. She cast Len a cheerful smile and asked, "Would you like to hear the riddle then, Len?"

A little flustered, Len bowed his head slightly, a small smile appearing on his lips. "It'd be my pleasure, your Highness."

"Then what are the ingredients to a perfect love potion?"

The moment the answer to her riddle left Len's lips, Miku leapt out of her seat and flung herself at Len with a flying leap. Before Len could say anything, she pulled him into a tight embrace and cried, "You stupid, stupid Len! Why didn't you come earlier?"

"I'm sorry, your Hi—" Len paused midsentence before smiling and wrapping his arms around Miku's trembling figure. "I'm sorry, Miku."

"Stupid Len," Miku muttered again, wiping away the tears brimming her eyes to stare into those beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and said, "But I still love you anyways."

And she closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Len gave a start, but the surprise melted into the joy and love Len had suppressed inside of him, overwhelming all his senses as he shut his eyes too and clutched Miku tight to his body, enjoying the kids that felt like an eternity.

They only separated after Cookie's muffled voice grumbled from within Len's coat, "I can't breathe." Miku and Len only laughed as Len pulled the kitty from out of his coat. As Miku nuzzled Cookie to her chest and tickled it behind its ears, Miku's parents exchanged a rather amused look.

"Well, since they've already kissed each other, we might as well give our consent," Miku's mother smiled as the two of them rose to their feet. And with a booming voice that echoed in the halls, her father said, "Then with the successful solving of the riddle, I shall give Len my daughter Miku's hand in marriage."

They were married the next week in the town village itself with the most lavish wedding the townspeople had ever seen. As it turned out, Len turned out to be a great heir to the king, building up a gigantic library for the poor to learn and read. No one ever quite ended up understanding Cookie's words except for Miku and Len, but Cookie became the royal pet and a great playmate for all the children when they visited the palace. As for Miku, she could never be happier, holding parties every week that would always have plenty of milk for everyone to drink along with Len's freshly baked cookies. And so everyone lived happily ever after reading books, eating cookies, and of course, drinking milk.

* * *

"That's it?"

"Yep," Miku answered cheerfully.

"Huh," Len muttered to himself, scratching his head.

"So, what do you think?" Miku asked excitedly.

Len sat there staring at the screen for a long time. Ever since the day before, Miku and spent all her time in front of the computer, typing away about some fairy tale or something. Sure, it was funny how she actually thought of something about the things she mentioned about putting in her prompt, but to actually see it in front of him in some dramatized fairy tale (not mention both he and Miku were in it), it was a bit…strange.

"Well?" Miku demanded again, pouting when Len didn't respond immediately.

"It's weird. And a bit cheesy."

He got hit on the head by a hardcover book for that. Wincing, Len rubbed the top of his head as Miku grumbled, "That's the first thing you have to say?"

"Yep," Len yawned. "I mean, it's not horrible, I guess, but it's weird. Like who would make up a fairy tale about a princess obsessed with milk and a peasant with a talking kitty who loves reading and makes cookies? It's weird."

Miku just pouted again, a low growl emitting from her throat. Len just lazily got up from the seat, rubbing his eyes. He didn't quite get much sleep last night, and the moment he woke up, Miku had dragged him over to read what she'd written. Not quite his ideal way of spending the morning.

Suddenly, Miku pounced on Len from behind, tackling him into the ground and tickling him all over. Len started to protest, but it was drowned underneath a wave of laughter as he struggled to get away from Miku, shaking with laughter.

"Miku, stop! Stop!" Len futilely cried, tears coming to his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Not until you give me some better advice!" Miku retorted back, an almost sadistic smile on her face as she tickled Len even more, watching him thrash about on the ground.

"Ok, fine, fine, FINE!" Len shouted, still struggling to escape. "Keep your story shorter next time!"

"Anything else?" Miku asked, finally getting off Len and letting him sit upright.

Len brushed away the tears that'd appeared in his eyes, shooting Miku a quick glare. He massaged his sides and stated, "You got lazy towards the end, didn't you."

Miku's expression was blank as she blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Len grumbled. "The entire last part about how and when we finally get to meet each other. You just summarized it mostly. No emotional drama at all, just mostly straight up blocks of text with no dialogue, no interesting words. You were too lazy to be creative, weren't you?"

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about," Miku whistled, glancing away with a fake innocent smile plastered onto her face.

"Weren't you the one who wanted some constructive criticism?" Len said accusingly, patting his ruffled hair in an attempt to make it less messy.

Miku pouted for a while before relenting with a whine, "Okay, fine! I was lazy, but I was tired and everything and it was already long enough!"

"Sure," Len snorted with a grin, scooting over to thread his fingers through Miku's tangled hair. "I'll let you off the hook this time, so go and get some rest. You look like you could use a nice nap and some food."

"Hmph," Miku muttered, leaning against Len somewhat contently. "Next time, next time I'll have you in awe of my amazing story."

"Same prompt?"

"Same prompt," Miku repeated determinedly. Suddenly, she got up and headed towards the kitchen, yawning, "Seriously, I could use a nice glass of milk with a leek sandwi—AHH WE HAVEN'T FED COOKIE YET!"

Len watched in amusement as Miku scrambled into the kitchen, looking for the cat food they'd bought a few days before. As for the kitty in question, Len vaguely remembered it was still sleeping in their bedroom.

He stood up and glanced down at the glowing laptop screen, Miku's story still open in the document. His eyes fell on the riddle that princess Miku had given the peasant him.

_What are the ingredients to perfect love potion?_

"She didn't give an answer," Len mumbled to himself. Listening to the cluttering of pans behind him, he had to smile as he leaned over, his fingertips swiftly tapping the keys on the keyboard before finally resting an index finger on the period.

As he took a step back to stare at his work, he yawned and chuckled to himself, "Maybe I'll go easy on Miku next time."

Len turned and headed to the kitchen to help Miku make her breakfast, leaving behind the open laptop screen and a single sentence.

_A dash of kitty love, books, and cookies with a glass of milk._

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone even remember what was going on in this story? **

**I realized that Len criticizing Miku was literally me talking about my own stuff. How weird is that? Also, I fail at making riddles, which was also why this took so long. XP**

**I apologize for not updating in forever because well, school. But hopefully, I'll get better at this, so apology again for this super long, probably somewhat crappy chapter… I'll try my best next time.**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to point out anything I need improving on (which is like this entire chapter...)**


End file.
